Gina's Twisted Life
by BWINTER6
Summary: Martin and Gina have been together for a long time until he came home and told her something that she did not like. It was something that most people did not know Martin would say. It was also something that ended their relationship forever but something that started up new relationships.


Briana Winters

English Proposal

Gina's twisted life

"Babe I'm home." Martin tells Gina. Gina ask Martin to clean up because her best friend Pam was coming over with some news for her. Martin says that he does not think that it is a good idea for Pam to come over and tries to avoid the rest of the conversation with Gina. Pam arrives and steps through the door and instantly starts to stare at Martin. Martin notices this and starts to throw insults at Pam hoping that she would do the same back to him. Pam rolls her eyes and tells Gina to have a seat next to her. "I have been trying to tell you something for a while now. It's about me and Martin". Martin hears this and runs out of the apartment. Pam goes on to tell Gina about how much she loves her and the great aspects of their friendship. "I was telling you about the great guy that has come into my life and how we have fun together and we feel as though we connect in a funny way. The guy that I was describing is Martin." Gina starts to cry and get short of breath. She is thinking about all the times that Martin and Pam have joked around and "innocent" fun insulting each other. Those were times that they were growing closer and closer and realizing that they were meant to be together. "How could you do this to me or even let this happen? We are supposed to be best friends!" Gina stands up and starts to pace the room. She is thinking about what her next move is going to be. Martin steps through the door and Gina charges for him without even thinking twice. She hitting him and asking how could he be so stupid and when did it all start? Martin tells Gina that along the way of him and her best friend hating each other and always fighting, that they found out they are funny when they stop and listen to the jokes that they crack on each other. "We started to throw insults at each other and one thing led to another and something between us sparked." Says Martin nervously. I'm sorry honey but what is it that you want me to do. I can't hide my feelings for her and I can't deny that when we are in the room all we do is stare at one another. I never meant to hurt you and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. Gina is looking with rage in her eyes but then she stops and collects herself. She runs into the room sobbing and calling her mother. She also calls a few other people and let them know how betrayed she feels. She starts to gather her things and put them into boxes, trying to think where she went wrong and what she did to deserve all the hurt and betrayal. She packs up the little things and what she can carry to her car and drives off without saying a word. Gina continues to work at the real estate office. She moves into a new apartment and starts her life as if nothing in the past ever happened. "You are beautiful and deserve the world." She tells herself in the mirror. A year has gone by and she has gotten a promotion at work. He coworker throw her a huge party and everything for a second seems like it is finally at peace in her life. Gina gets home from her promotional party and discovers a letter inviting her to an old friend April's wedding. This is a few months away and Gina wants to look good for all of her old friends so she starts to hit the gym every day after work. One day she walks into the gym and sports Martin friend Tommy. Before Gina can even turn around and try to run back out of the door, Tommy has already spotted her and is calling her over. He invites her to work out and she decides to go and join him. "Wow I forgot how much fun working out could be". She says to Tommie. Tommie suggest that they should work out more often and asks her to come back to the gym in a few days. She agrees and they keep their routine of working out together a few times a week. Improvements were starting to show on Gina's body and everyone around her were starting to notice the new look that she has. "Hey, we always go workout and then split up and go straight home". Would you like to go and get something healthy to eat?" Gina agrees and decides that it wouldn't hurt to reward herself after a good workout. After sitting at the table, eating dinner, and having great conversation, Tommie start to feel for Gina even more than he was before. He is realizing that his feelings for Gina are getting even stronger than ever and is trying to decide should he stop this before it goes too far. He then starts to think in his head that its ok because after all he used to be friends with Martin but he has not spoken to him in a little over a year and they are not near as close friends as they used to be in the past. After dinner with Gina that night, Tommie starts to ask her on more dates and she accepts his offers. Tommie finally tells Gina how he feels and she decides that she is feeling the same way and that there would be no harm in trying to pursue a relationship. Months has passed and now April's wedding is a few days away. Gina and Tommie have grown closer and their relationship is solid as ever. Gina and Tommie are standing at the front door waiting to go in and Gina is pretty sure that Pam and Martin will be their together. She thought that she would be fine with Tommie and her new career, but now that the time is here for her to see both the people who betrayed her the most in life she has no idea what she should do. She takes a deep breath and walks through the door. Martin and Pam instantly spots Gina and Tommie and their faces now have a curious look. Martin begins to put pieces together and notices that Tommie stopped keeping in contact with him right around the same time that him and Gina broke up. As the wedding goes on Martin finds time to pull Tommie over and have a side conversation with him. Martin has many unanswered questions. Tommie starts to explain what happened with him and Gina and how they have grown to love each other. He explains that it has nothing to do with getting revenge on Martin or Pam. Gina walks up during the conversation. "Hey baby, you ready to go? I'm getting a little tired." Gina ask Tommie trying to pull him away from the conversation with Martin desperately. Gina and Tommie leave and she walks out the door without saying anything to Martin and Pam. Pam comes running behind her. "Gina, I miss you as a friend and I just wish you would try and forgive me. Forgive you for what? I have let whatever happened in the past go and I really wish you would do the same. I have moved on with my life and I advise you to do it to." Gina walks away from Pam effortlessly and doesn't look back. She starts to think about how her and Tommy caught feelings for each other. They a\didn't mean for it to happen, it just sort of happened. It was as if something came over both that they could not control. Is this what Martin and Pam were talking about? Did something just come over them that they could not control? She also has something to tell Tommie and she is not sure how she is going to tell him. She is also worried about how he is going to react and what would be the outcome of the situation. "Is this something that I really want in life? I've only imagined myself being a career woman. She decides to plan a romantic dinner for Tommy. Maybe us in a relaxing environment will help me tell him the big news and hopefully he is excited. Now she is thinking of a way to come out and say it. Tommy comes home and gets in the shower. Gina sets everything up downstairs and guides him to the dinner table. Damn baby what's the occasion for this big ass dinner? Gina laughs and says damn I can't just do something special for you. She starts to ask how he feels about a family. "I can see it happening one day." Well what about in about eight months. Tommie drops his fork and goes over to Gina and says, That's perfect timing baby.


End file.
